Forum:Unsere Canon-Politik
liebe Archivisten(oder heisst es archivare?) ich bitte euch hier eure Meinung zur Canon-Poitik vom Memory Alpha zu äußern. was haltet ihr davon und warum? sollte man etwas daran ändern? ich nehme mal an das die meisten hier damit zufrieden sind, aber auch hier würde mich interessieren ob ihr sie immer aktzeptiert habt oder euch erst nach und nach damit angefreundet habt oder nur weil sie eben eine richtlinie in der ma ist. ich will diese politik nicht in frage stellen, ich kann sie nur weiterhin unterstützen, auch wenn ich anfangs dagegen war. ich denke das sie, so wie sie ist, am besten das wiederspiegelt was wir in all den jahren von Star Trek universum gesehen haben, was uns jahrelang unterhalten hat, was Star Trek eigentlich ausmacht. was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:45, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ich halte sie für vernünftig und war am Anfang etwas verwundert, dass viele Bücher nicht als Canon angesehen werden. Da sich darin jedoch vieles widerspricht, ist es vernünftig, nur Filme und Serien als vernünftig anzusehen. Deshalb bin ich damit mehr als einverstanden.--Tobi72 19:51, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich schließe mich Tobi an, so, wie sie ist, ist sie gut.(Die einzige Grauzone die wir momentan noch haben ist, ob Autoren der Serien als kanonisch angesehen werden können oder nicht....)--Lt.Reed 20:00, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich war am Anfang verwundert dass nur Sachen, die in Film und Serien gesagt/gezeigt wurden canon sind. Aber wenn man genau drüber nachdenkt is das auch logisch. Bei den Büchern usw. is mir klar, dass sie nicht canon sind. Von mir aus müsste TAS auch nicht canon sein. Aber da würden mich bestimmt einige steinigen. :) Also ich bin jedenfalls auch mit den Richtlinien soweit einverstanden. Mir fällt auf jeden Fall grad nix gegenteiliges ein. --HenK | discuss 20:04, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das mit TAS hab ich auch schon gesagt, aber da kann man halt geteilter Meinung sein...--Tobi72 21:10, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::warum eigentlich gerade TAS nicht?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:45, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) : Ich bin ganz klar dafür, wenn auch nur als HGI oder als gesonderte Unterkategorie, aber dann bitte schön auch konsequent, die Infos aus den Referenzwerken zu berücksichtigen. Die 2 TM's und die 3 Enzyklopedien sind in den Augen vieler Star Trek Informationsseiten und Star Trek Diskussionsforen quasi-canon bzw semi-canon. Genauso sollte man auch Informationen aus der Realität betrachten, wie z.B. wissenschaftliche Beschreibungen vom Universum, astronomischen und physikalischen Objekten. Ich denke MA/en hat da eine besseren, wenn auch m.E. nicht optimalst möglichen Weg gefunden. --Mark McWire 22:49, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::nenn mal ein beispiel--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:53, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::: Erstmal gibts bei MA/en neben den HGI noch eine Kategorie "Background Information" noch die Kategorie "Apocrypha" um semi-canon und non-canon Informationen zu trennen. Guter spontaner Beispielartikel: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Intrepid_(23rd_century). Ich wünsch mir eine solche Trennung der HGI auch in der deuschen Variante. --Mark McWire 23:08, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wobei sie selber die Trennung nicht wirklich konsequent durchführen, in beiden Abschnitten wird die gleiche Literatur zitiert, in beiden Abschnitten wird Produktionsgeschichte erläutert, so bringt das meiner Meinung nach nichts. Wenn wir einen Abschnitt "Apokryphen" (der Name sollte auf jeden Fall überdacht werden) einführen, dann würde ich aber auch strikt trennen, und dort nur Informationen aus "Referenzwerken" aufnehmen, dafür aber auch keine mehr in den "normalen" HGI zitieren. Weiß aber nicht wirklich, ob ich dafür bin, ich finde unsere HGI eigentlich ausreichend, aber wenn es gewünscht wird stelle ich mich nicht quer.--Bravomike 08:41, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::ich kann den auch keinen großen vorteil abgewinnen. was ist dir daran so wichtig?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:47, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: Mir ist wichtig, siehe auch schon mein Statement im Scifi-Forum zu MA, das semi-canon und non-canon konsequenter getrennt werden. Die 2 TMs und die anderen von Star Trek Produzenten herausgegebenen Referenzwerke sind was anderes als ein Roman oder ein fanbasiertes Referenzwerk. Wenn z.B. in dem TNG:TM steht, das 1 Cochrane ~ 1-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist, oder das Impuls ~ 0,25-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist, oder das die USS Ambassador die NX-10521 hat, dann ist dies der Wille bzw die Idee eines Produzenten. Die Tatsache das es nicht im Filmmaterial umgesetzt wurde, heißt ja lediglich das es vergessen oder absichtlich ignoriert wurde, weil kein Platz dafür war, aber es kann jederzeit canon werden. Alle anderen Bücher werden selbst von den Produzenten ignoriert. Genauso sollte MA diese Informationen auch behandeln. Die "offiziellen" Referenzwerke als verfehltes oder vergessenes canon und den Rest der Referenzwerke als mögliche Interpretation/Spekulation. Wenn was in einem TM steht, ist es Fakt, gleichbedeutend wie wenn es ein Schauspieler ausgeprochen hätte, da es aber nur im Buch angesprochen wurde, ist es eben nicht canon, sondern eine begleitende Hintergrundinformation die das canon im besten Fall stützt oder ergänzt oder eben die Ansicht von Okuda&Co zu diesem Thema darstellt. --Mark McWire 09:55, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::aber genau das ist es doch wann nach unserer jetztigen politik schon erlaubt bzw. erwünscht ist. es muss eben nur vom richtigen canon getrennt werden. du willst zwei getrennte absätze? im grunde ist mir das egal aber manche artikel haben jetzt schon offizielle referenzwerke und sonstiges non-canon zeugs in einem satz, weil es manchmal einfach nicht viel ist--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:06, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Canon ist was Paramount als Canon lizensiert hat. Punkt. ::::Paramount ist sogar noch strenger als wir, die zählen TAS nicht zum Kanon.--Bravomike 13:29, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Jedenfalls noch bis vor kurzem http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/help/faqs/faq/676.html, anscheinend ist es jetzt doch kanonisch http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/editorials/article/17178.html--Bravomike 13:33, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Was haben wir denn mit Paramount zu tun? Weil sie es lizensieren, müssen wir das auch? Ich bin wirklich komplett zufrieden mit unserer Politik. Ich persönlich würde nie daran etwas ändern. Und zu der ständigen Diskussion über Referenzwerke: es wird in den Serien den REFERENZWERKEN teilweise WIDERSPROCHEN, und was ist dann canon? Also hat IMO immer die Serie/Film Vorrang! Und Infos zu Referenzwerken gehören in die HGI, die IMO auch völlig ausreicht. Warum immer wieder gefordert wird, Referenzwerke als canon zu betrachten, kann ich nicht verstehen. Wir haben uns definiert, DASS sie es eben NICHT sind. Das wird so bleiben. Und HGIs, die mit Formeln irgendwas aus Referenzwerken berechnen wollen und dann im Widerspruch zu der Serie stehen (weil man Zeiten anhand von Figur-Bewegungen abmessen will), dafür ist die MA nicht der richtige Platz. Tschuldigung, dass ich hier dieses Thema aufgreife, aber die Diskussion ist am Laufen und spielt in diese auch mit hinein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:26, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: NIEMAND will die Referenzwerke canonisieren, es geht schlicht und ergreifend um eine Trennung der Referenzwerkangaben und der sonstigen Angaben in den HGI!. Auch die Formel und Zahlenwerte aus den Referenzwerken sind HGI, weil wenn TM=HGI dann auch ganzes TM = HGI und nicht nur halbes TM = HGI. Das mit den gestoppten Zeiten ist natürlich so eine Sache die am Rand der Spekulation steht, nur sind Handlungen zwischen den Umschnitten nunmal merklich zeitsychron zur Realität, was man an den Bewegungsabläufen der Personen durchaus erkenne kann. --Mark McWire 17:32, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::also, wenn ich dich richtig verstehe willst du in den HGI eine trennung zwischen pseudo-canon und non-canon. ich weiss zwar nicht warum aber es ist ok, und ist ja schon teilweise so.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:39, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Aber wenn du Formeln aus TMs nehmen willst, brauchst du die Zeit (meist^^) und die hast du eben selten gegeben. Ich habe ja nix dagegen, wenn eindeutig ne Zeit durch ein Dialog oder Bildschirm angegeben ist, aber IMO sind Formelberechnungen, in denen Spekulationen enthalten sind, eben pure Spekulation, die in den HGI nix zu suchen haben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:17, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) was die aussage Canon ist was Paramount als Canon lizensiert hat angeht, so möchte ich hier sehr vorsichtig sein. paramount ist es scheiß egal was canon ist und was nicht, solange sie damit geld verdienen. ich würde aufpassen ob ich diese politik übernehme. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:03, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Weitere Canon-Diskussionen * Memory Alpha Diskussion:Canon Policy * Diskussion:Canon ** Diskussion:Canon/Archiv (Zentrales Archiv für alle Diskussion rund um Canon) * Diskussion:Referenzwerk Diskussion: Nicht kanonische Lemmata -> Forum:Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse Ergebnisse: # Der Antrag auf Änderung der Canon-Bearbeitungsrichtlinie wurde abgelehnt, da die nötige 2/3-Mehrheit nicht erreicht wurde. # Aufgrund der Ablehnung der Canon-Bearbeitungsrichtlinie, werden die Artikel, die Diskussionsgegenstand waren, verschoben und somit umbenannt. ## Akira-Klasse -> NCC-63549-Typ ## Sabre-Klasse -> Yeager-(NCC-61947)-Typ ## Steamrunner-Klasse -> Appalachia-Typ # Die Weiterleitung (Redirect) der nichtkanonischen Lemmata auf die kanonischen Lemmata bleibt bestehen. --Mark McWire 23:39, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ich denke, das habe ich jetzt für den NCC-63549-Typ so umgesetzt. -- 08:42, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC)